malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey
|image= |airdate=May 12, 2002 |previous=Cliques |next=Zoo }} is the twenty second and last episode of the third season of Malcolm in the Middle, which was broadcast on May 12, 2002. Synopsis After knocking out a burglar, Reese turns to law enforcement academy, believing that he has a future as a police officer. Elsewhere, Craig is laid up by injuries, thanks to being chased into traffic by Dewey's dog. Rather than spend his insurance money on a nurse, he gets Oliver, a Capuchin monkey "butler"--who's actually deranged and homicidal. Francis is laid off and left with no choices, He and Piama leave Alaska, leaving Eric behind in revenge. Plot After knocking out a burglar, Reese believes he has a future in law enforcement so he instantly begins imposing his brutal rule on the neighborhood. However, he takes it too far when he smashes Lois' car window when she refuses to move it for pedestrians. This leads her to severely punish Reese for wrecking her car (forcing him to climb up a tree to avoid getting punished by her). With the cops coming by after hearing complaints from the neighbors, they arrest Lois once more. Hal, who wasn't even able to make it out of bed when the burglar broke in, tries to prove to himself he can be macho but it proves to be useless, while Dewey refuses to sleep, keeping Malcolm awake too. Elsewhere, Craig is laid up by injuries, thanks to being chased into traffic by Dewey's dog. Rather than spend the insurance money on a nurse (per Lois' recommendation) he instead gets Oliver, a capuchin monkey "butler". For a while, he does exactly what Craig asks of him, including making tea for Lois when she visits. But soon, Oliver is revealed to be deranged and homicidal as he quickly gives Craig a hard time, such as forcing him to eat hot lasagna, making him a milkshake with drain cleaner in it (and forcing him to drink it), setting the thermostat to uncomfortably high levels, and locking him in the house. When he tries to warn Lois, she gets angry at Craig thinking he's making excuses so she would have an affair with him. She reminds him about her previous warning in being sensible in using the money to hire a qualified nurse and leaves him. When Craig tries to call 9-1-1, Oliver cuts the call short. Fortunately, Hal comes to Craig's rescue by defeating the monkey and also restoring his self-worth to be macho. With the logging work done, Francis is fired and finds out that his home is scheduled for demolition, but Piama refuses to leave... at least, until she sees the settlement check. As a result, they finally bid farewell to Alaska, leaving Eric behind to hitchhike his way home (Francis' revenge against him for suggesting to find work in Alaska). End result, Hal happily reads Dewey a bedtime story of his exploits, which finally helps him and Malcolm finally fall asleep. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *David Anthony Higgins as Craig Feldspar *Eric Nenninger as Eric *Brenda Wehle as Lavernia *John Ennis as Artie *Sandy Ward as Pete *Emy Coligado as Piama Cameos *Steven Barr as a Deputy *Thomas Lumberg Jr. as Amos *Jesse D. Goins as Officer Smith *Albert Owens as Officer Jones *Ivan Naranjo as Ivan *Al Rondon as Scary Burglar *Kenneth Dolin as a neighbor *J. Grant Albrecht as Tough Guy *Michael Horse as Steve *Crystal the Monkey as Oliver(uncredited) *Philip Daniel Bolden as an eight-year-old kid *Curtis Williams Jr. as a skateboarder *Micah Henderson as a batter *Dion Overstreet Jr. as a pitcher *Elijah Rencorn as Kid #1 *Dylan Cash as Kid #2 Trivia *Craig's age is revealed to be 36. **Craig is in a wheelchair and bandages and mentions that this is because Dewey's pet dog attacked him. This is a continuation of the events of the episode Dewey's Dog, where Craig's last appearance was being chased out of the house by Dewey's new pet guard dog. *Final appearance of Eric in the series. **Out of the recurring characters, Eric was one of the few characters that was given a reason he was dropped from the show. The others that would follow are Otto(due to Kenneth Mars' death in 2006), Cynthia and Jessica *Francis and Piama drive past Bernard, the hamster in the orange ball that Dewey had set free in the episode Health Scare. This is its fifth and final appearance in the series ("Health Scare", "Poker", "Reese Drives", and "Hal's Birthday") *In Dewey's Opera, Hal reveals he's afraid of monkeys. The events of this episode might have caused that fear. *This is the final appearance of Lavernia. *This is the third time Lois has been arrested on her own. Her first arrest was in Traffic Ticket and her second one was in Book Club. The arrests that will follow occur in Reese Comes Home and Halloween. Quotes :Hal: Craig You in There. What happened :Craig Behind You :Hal: What The Hell Wrong With That Monkey :Craig He's Crazy :Hal: Well He Pick The Wrong Guy To Mess With. Take That You. ---- :officers are called in as Lois has chased Reese up a tree :Reese: Officer in need of assistance. Repeat, OFFICER IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE!! Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Craig Category:Episodes focusing on Francis Category:Episodes focusing on Reese Category:Episodes without Stevie Category:Episodes where Lois has been Arrested